dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer vs Ayano Aishi
Jeff the Killer vs Ayano Aishi is Peep4Life's seventy-second DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 12! Creepypasta vs Yandere Simulator! Being sane is too mainstream anyway, sadistic knife wielding teens go for each other's throats in a twisted DBX. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Ayano stood patiently by the entrance of school- Senpai was a little later than usual and although this terrified Ayano greatly, she still waited on his arrival. Finally, he arrived. But there was someone following behind him. And he had... a knife?! ''Ayano gasped and rushed past Senpai and tackled the stalking figure into the bushes. The first details that came to mind were the disfigured features of his face. "Leave Senpai alone!" Ayano hissed. Jeff stood up and grabbed his knife again. "Fine, I'll kill you first- what's a little more blood to me anyway?" '''Here we go! ' Both psychos clashed knives, but Jeff combined kicks with his strikes- making short work of Ayano's guard. The yandere rushed towards the school. Typical. No teachers or students when you needed one. Her thoughts were cut short as Jeff made a stab for her neck. She peeled away from him just in time and picked up a screwdriver, conveniently left by the front of school. The two again clashed weapons, this time Ayano was keeping a larger distance between herself and Jeff. She kicked him in the shins and ran towards the incinerator where the delinquents hung around. As per, they stood up and muttered threats at Ayano only this time, they cowered away when they caught a glimpse of Jeff. "Nowhere to run..." Jeff taunted, pointing the tip of his knife at Ayano's throat. "Go to sleep." Ayano looked desperately to a delinquent and snagged their baseball bat. She swung for the fences, catching the knife from Jeff's grasp and sending it flying fr, far away. She sighed in relief but then refocused her attack, trying to crack Jeff's skull open. He ducked, dodged and weaved in and out of each strike, before grabbing one end of the weapon and yanking it away from Ayano. "Not quite as tough now." Jeff remarked before Ayano did what any person would do- she kicked him in the jewels and ran. But run where? She hadn't thought past kicking Jeff. She sprinted towards the gardening club. Jeff, after composing himself, gave chase, pursuing Ayano into the hedge. He burst around the corner to see a group of girls, all planing and digging. Jeff slowly inspected the area, getting horrified looks as each club member retreated towards the school. He then heard something behind him- a shovel being lifted and slammed into his back. He writhed in pain as Ayano dropped the weapon and pushed Jeff onto the floor. She tried to hit him as much as she could but Jeff overpowered her, punching her in the chin. As Ayano toppled backwards, Jeff grabbed another knife. He went to stab Ayano in the heart but she redirected the blade- unfortunately into her gut instead. Although not a deep stab, the pain was excruciating and Ayano's eyes began to water. She headbutted Jeff, a loud crunch filled the area as his nose broke. She pulled away from him, trudging back towards school. She entered a door but Jeff busted through after her. Ayano had grabbed a knife from cooking and Jeff still had his from earlier. As the two duelled down the halls, a voice could be heard: "HOW COULD YOU?!" a horrified teacher cried. The two looked at her, then back at each other, continuing the battle. "Stop right now!" the teacher yelled again, chasing the students. She grabbed both students and tried to apprehend them but she felt the cold of steel in her gut, as Jeff stabbed her. She looked down, blood pouring from the wound when another stab went into her heart, from Ayano. The teacher closed her eyes and went lifeless but Jeff used her weight to push Ayano down. The young yandere ran again, barely avoiding the wrath of Jeff's knife. She dropped her own, and was very nearly defeated by it when Jeff threw it just ''past her head. She ran to the turtle and summoned another weapon: a katana this time. She walked into the hallway and faced opposite Jeff. Ayano wielded a katana whereas Jeff wielded two knives. They closed in on each other, clashing the weapons against each other. "You should have never gone after Senpai..." Ayano claimed, kicking Jeff in the ribs. Jeff pulled back and grabbed Ayano's arms. "''You ''shouldn't have interfered!" he claimed, slamming her into the wall. Ayano's back was in substantial pain but she needed to carry on- for Senpai. She backed away from slashes from her adversary, countering with her own when she could. But Jeff closed in, cornering her at a staircase, and kicking her down the steps. He then loomed over Ayano, ready to stab her through her chest when Ayano realised where they were. Not far from the occult club! Ayano kicked Jeff in the knee and slashed him in the chest, creating a large, bloody gash. Jeff staggered backwards and Ayano fled into the room, seizing the ritual knife. She kept it close to her chest and suckered Jeff in. "I'm going to make you suffer for that one!" Jeff promised, gripping Ayano by the hair. Now or never! Ayano lunged at Jeff with the ritual knife, plunging it into Jeff's chest. He fell back, and Ayano fell on top. She stabbed him again. And again. And again. And again! She was incensed! But anything for Senpai. '''DBX' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Video Games vs Creeypastas' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies